


Blossoming

by Li_no



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hope u enjoy theyre stupid and so am i, idiots to lovers, make this a tag, this was my submission for the first round of the eso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_no/pseuds/Li_no
Summary: In which Leo and Izumi cultivate a flower together.





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> heya its been a looong while, but here it is! another something i wrote for the enstars ESO since im part of the izuleo team, we decided to go with the prompt "flowers"! hope you'll enjoy!

"Leo-kun? Since when have you been into gardening?"

Izumi asked in a mildly amused voice. Leo excitedly maneuvered the gardening tools - with not an ounce of delicacy, might he add - while digging a small hole to plant some seeds in, apparently, whatever that may be.

"Hm! Since now, I guess!" He turned around to face Izumi "Don't you think flowers are beautiful, Sena? They're fascinating!"

Izumi shrugged. "I suppose they're not bad? I can't see the appeal, though… More importantly, could you please not put dirt all over your uniform digging like that?! You're an idol not a dog, you know?"

"Woof, woof! Sorry, can't hear you!" Ignoring Izumi's comments completely, the idiot only started digging even more messily in retaliation.  _ So _ annoying! To think he was in the same unit as someone like that! But well, it's not like he had any place to go besides Chess…

Groaning, Izumi crouched down next to Leo, hesitantly grabbing some of the tools himself. "Which flower are you even cultivating, anyway?" 

"I dunno." He replied nonchalantly before flashing a smile. "Surprises are more exciting. Who knows what kind of flower will bloom?! A pure daisy, maybe?! Or an elegant rose?”

Izumi sighed. "Whatever it may be, it won't last long if  _ you _ take care of it. Hand it over."

Leo handed the small shovel to him. Izumi had no prior experience with things such as gardening, but it couldn't be that bad. He started working on preparing the ground wordlessly, hoping that the small seeds would someday be able to bloom.

Leo watched him fixedly, he looked so bewildered it was almost disconcerting. Was he doing something wrong?

“You see, Sena, flowers have  _ all _ kinds of meanings. They are surprisingly poetic plants, huh. I really wonder what this little guy will grow to be. Maybe a symbol for us~?”

“What are you so serious for? They’re flowers, not some kind of divine message. Well… I do hope it’s not something gloomy. Not that I care, either way.”

With a serenity almost unheard of from the Izumi, he continued working for the little soon-to-be flower. Leo, too, started to help in his own unique way. He couldn’t tell why, but Izumi felt almost fulfilled, as if he needed nothing else in life. No problems to solve, no people to guide, no expectations to meet. In this peaceful world with only the two of them, Izumi didn’t feel the need to hold his breath and keep composure. 

Izumi almost jumped at the exaggerated laughter that followed. "Wahaha! You look so peaceful. You sure you don't have a hidden skill for gardening? If everything goes wrong, we could move to the mountains and spend the rest of our lives as two old men cultivating flowers for a living."

"As if I would ever want to move with you of all people," Izumi would never voice it, but he entertained the thought for mere seconds. No matter where Leo would go, he would like to accompany him. 

Leo leaned on Izumi's shoulder, smiling sweetly as he watched Izumi work. He couldn't help but glance at Leo's face, he looked so uncharacteristically calm. His sharp feline like eyes were closed ever so slightly, as if he was about to drift off to sleep at any moment.

"Did you spend the night composing again, idiot?" Izumi murmured softly, fighting back a smile of his own.

By the time Izumi had finished, Leo was already snoring on his shoulder. Of course, that idiot had left his manners on his mom’s womb. Izumi flicked Leo's head.

Jointing awake, Leo groaned. "What was that for?! I say no to violence- No!" He pouted.

"I'm done with your shitty seeds. Let's go, you're going to be late for class. You can't slack off anymore, Leo-kun. Don't you want to become an idol?"

"But classes are so boring! It shackles my mind - how big of a loss is that?! So many melodies vanishing into the wind by the sound of the chalkboard…!" Leo complained so intensely it looked like the whole world was about to end.

Izumi stared daggers his way. Leo frowned.

"That attitude will dirty our baby, you know?!"

Izumi groaned. "Gross. Don't say things like that, it's a plant, it doesn't have a conscience."

Leo opened his mouth in shock. His faux offended expression almost made Izumi chuckle. Almost. "Don't worry little guy, he didn't mean that. Mom Sena loves you."

"Why am I the mom?!" Izumi protested. Leo looked so much like a girl, shouldn't he be the mom?!

"Shut it, Sena. Let's not argue in front of the child…"

"I'm gonna kill you."

Leo laughed heartily, happily leaving the garden alongside Izumi. “Oh, so scary.”

Izumi glanced at the spot belonging to the seeds once more. He didn’t care about something as futile as flower language, but he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of flower they had cultivated together… What kind of relationship may blossom between them.

Not realizing it himself, he smiled.

* * *

Izumi had to admit, but that little seed became quite the strong flower.

So many things had happened, so many tragedies had taken place in that school. And yet, even if Izumi no longer had time to tend to the flower, it remained strong through it all. Never withering, never faltering even at the winter. It almost looked supernatural, really. For the longest time, it used to piss Izumi off at the mere sight of it.

As if the flower was a mocking reminder of Izumi’s failure and misdeeds, he had started to resent it. Ever since Leo’s absence, he misinterpreted the poor flower’s strength. After all, how could it still stand tall, when their relationship had been no more, crushed and burned down to a crisp? It was all over, he used to think. Accordingly, this damned flower should wither alongside the last remainings of his youth with that idiot.

And yet, defiantly, vivid it stood. Flourishing day after the day. How many times didn’t Izumi himself want to step on it, crushing it forever, only to be unable to do so? He couldn’t recall, and would never be able to understand his own contradicting actions. Or so, he had thought.

Without warning, Leo was back, and sooner than he’d ever think! Boisterous laughter and seemingly nonsensical demeanor was back into his life with the strength of a hurricane. Izumi was struck ablaze, as if he was seeing a corpse crawl back into life and negating his own destiny. Maybe, just maybe, that could apply to himself, too.

The flower, which he had thought so wrongly of, now truly seemed to laugh at him. However, for different reasons entirely. Instead of a mocking reminder of the past, the flower was a warning, the little glimmering hope he had so foolishly turned his back to.

“Sena?” An annoying voice barged in, as usual, snapping Izumi out of his thoughts. “What are you looking so closely at? Oh! Is that-”

“About time you’ve seen it, Leo-kun. You came back so many months ago, and just now you’ve seen it? What an incompetent father you are.” Izumi smiled in spite of himself.

Instead of his usual loud laughter, Leo chuckled. “I guess you’re right,” he sat down on the garden’s grass right next to their flower. “A Pink camellia? Wahaha! Who would’ve thought!”

Sitting next to the flower as well, Izumi begun: “It  _ is _ fitting, don’t you think? Unless you’re too stupid to actually know what it means.”

“Just so you know I know more about flowers than you’ll ever dream of knowing!” Leo protested.

Laughing, it was Izumi’s time to lean his head on Leo’s shoulder. “...I’m glad you’re back, stupid Leo-kun. I truly am.” His voice was low and small, still embarrassed to voice such feelings. He didn’t have time, though, as Kuma-kun had always said, it was best to leave no regrets until graduation. He supposed he would listen to his words now, words that he, in all honesty, should have listened to long, long ago.

Leo caressed Izumi’s cheek, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead. Izumi, not so proudly, blushed pathetically.

“Me too, Sena.”

In that shaded garden, which they had taken as their little hideout in the past, their hearts had once again became one.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! my twt is @heartfvlcry and pls support the izuleo team at the eso ;)


End file.
